Last love
by BadassRockerChick
Summary: Set after season 4 finale , Caroline finally gets what she wants ... except it isn't what she really wants. After learning that her best friend Bonnie is dead will she turn to Klaus for comfort and take him up on the offer of traveling the world or will she stay with her boyfriend Tyler in Mystic Falls?


Klaus and Caroline

It had been a wonderful day in Mystic Falls. For most Mystic Falls was a very sleepy and quite town where nothing interesting happened and life was very monotone. But for those who were in touch with the supernatural, those kind of days were always welcomed. Caroline Forbes who had just graduated was in fact supernatural. She was a vampire ... and she simply loved it.

No one could control their hunger better than Caroline. Some people thought of it as a curse ( becoming a vampire ) but for Caroline it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had been saved. She went from an insecure neurotic control freak to a stunning confident lovely person. She loved being powerful , ageless , fearless and she wouldn't go back to being mortal for anything in the world. Today had been a very special day for her , indeed. She finally graduated and received the absolute best present she could've hoped for. Her boyfriend Tyler was finally granted permission to return to Mystic Falls.

It was all thanks to Klaus ( the most powerful creature on the planet , the original hybrid ). Caroline overlooked the fact that Klaus had been the reason Tyler left in the first place. She was finally going to be in his arms again after what felt like centuries. After the ceremony Klaus told her that he would leave and go to New Orleans. A Klaus free life. That had been originally her biggest wish. Even though she was soon going to see her long lost love , she couldn't help but feel this cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just tried her best to ignore it.

...

As Klaus was flying back to New Orleans he couldn't help but think of a certain blonde vampire. As thoughts of the lovely Caroline flooded his mind inspiration struck. He cursed when he realized that he didn't have his sketchbook with him. If he had he would've drawn the infatuating smile Caroline had given him when he told her that Tyler could return to his home town. To say that Klaus hated him would be an understatement.

He was responsible for the death of his hybrids and he was the one that had Caroline's heart. He could understand why. Tyler was nice , sweet and caring. He broke every single bone in his body to be free from the sire bond and all of that was for Caroline. Klaus however had always been the villain. And he didn't mind the fact that everybody looked at him like he was pure evil. He always preferred being feared much rather than being loved. Until he met _**her.**_ She had been the one to trigger the soft spot that had been buried deep inside of him for over a thousand years. She was worth changing for. She was simply stunning , breathtaking ... no words could describe how much Klaus adored her. How much he _**loved **_her. He was unaware until now that he was even capable of such an emotion.

The world's most mischievous vampire had shown kindness , forgiveness and pity all for the sake of one girl. But she wasn't just any girl. She was special.

...

Caroline ran as fast as she could. She wanted to share the good news so badly and was looking for either Stefan , Elena or Bonnie. Unable to find any of them she tried calling but no one answered. : "Seriously?" - she murmured rather annoyed. When she went inside her house she noticed that someone had entered before her. " Mom?" - she called out. " Are you home? Mom?". But it wasn't her mother that was inside. No. it was him. Tyler. He was standing in the living room leaning in on one of the walls. He was watching her with a half smile.

Caroline couldn't believe it. He was actually there. God had he gotten better looking than he already was or have they been separated that long? " Oh my God! Oh my God , oh my god , oh my God!" - she screamed repeatedly out of happiness and ran towards him. He hugged her and spun her around. God how he missed her. Her intoxicating perfume that lingered on him for hours , her incredible blonde curls , her warm lips ... They shared a passionate kiss , ecstatic to be reunited.

They didn't say much , words were overrated. They stayed in each other's arms simply enjoying one another's company. He was _**here.**_ With her and _**only **_her. He did promise that they would be together again and he was good for his word. Now he would never leave her side again. After falling asleep on the couch Caroline had the most beautiful dream. She was in Paris and she could feel someone gently hugging her from the behind. She didn't turn around to see his face , it was unnecessary. She knew who it was. It was the love of her life. After waking up Caroline got the best idea. She woke Tyler up. He grunted, clearly wanting to return to his slumber. " Get up." - she told him grinning widely. " Come on Care the sun is still rising outside. Unlike you I've spent the past months hiding from Klaus going from one city to another. I'm tired."

" But I have an amazing idea! Let's get out of Mystic Falls. Lets escape for a little while. We can travel the world , just you and me. What do you think?" - she asked eagerly. He laughed at her enthusiasm. " I just got back and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. Now go back to sleep." - he told her , kissed her forehead and closed his brown eyes. Of course Caroline was very persistent but she was also understanding. He was just tired and needed sleep. She would wait for him to wake up again ( on his own this time ) and then she would ask again.

She however was too exited to sleep and the couch started feeling uncomfortable even with Tyler on it. So she carefully got up and went in her room.

With school over and Klaus gone she didn't know what to do. So , she decided to clean her room . As she was cleaning she came across the drawing that Klaus had given her after the ball that he asked her to attend to with him . It was a drawing of her and a horse standing next to her. It was brilliant really. Her facial features have been portrayed perfectly. He remembered every detail of her face. There was a message just at the bottom of the drawing that read " Thank you for your honesty - Klaus " . They had had a nasty fight that night. Caroline wasn't afraid to tell him how she truly felt about him. And Klaus appreciated that. So he sent her the drawing. Tyler had seen it once and he wasn't exactly happy about it. Actually he refused to talk to her for the night because he couldn't understand why she kept it. Caroline didn't understand either. She told herself that it was simply a good work of art and that that was the only reason she hadn't gotten rid of it. She put it in the bottom of one of her drawers far away from Tyler's reach.

Why? Why did Klaus suddenly decide to go to New Orleans? She realized she never even asked him , and now she asked herself. Not that she wasn't glad that he was gone , she was just curious. But she knew that this was the end of the strange relationship between them. " He was you first love ( he said referring to Tyler) , I intend to be your last ... no matter how long it takes." - that's what he had told her before he left and kissed her cheek gently.

It was romantic , yes , but Caroline didn't believe a word of it. As if someone so selfish, diabolical and vain would spend millenniums waiting for her. No. He would meet someone else in New Orleans , offer her the world and she would oh so happily accept. She was sure of it. And it was fine really. She wanted to be further away from him as possible anyway. Accept , that was a lie. Truth be told , she had actually grown a little fond of him. But only a little. Either way she was happy that Klaus was starting over in a new town while she was with her boyfriend in the same one. Not for long though. They would travel the world together. After all what would be the point of being a supernatural being if you didn't use your powers properly? They could compel themselves a Ferrari it they wanted to , or a mention , or first class tickets to Europe. Yes. She was finally going to see the world out of Mystic Falls and even the thought of it brought her nothing but pleasure. And she would experience all of it with him. The way that it was meant to be.

Couple of hours later she was making waffles for breakfast because they were Tyler's favorite. By then he was wide awake. " You're spoiling me." - he said as she served them. She smiled sweetly at him. " That's the point". " Remember what we talked about this morning?" - she asked him.

" Yeah ... traveling the world?" " I was thinking we could go to Europe first. Imagine how much fun we'll have!" - she beamed.

" Care I told you , that's not gonna happen anytime soon. I just got back home. I wanna stay here for a while. Maybe we could go next summer." - he suggested.

Caroline snorted. " That's too far away." - she complained. " I have been trapped here all my life , going to the same places, seeing the same people , doing the same boring things. I don't wanna do it anymore."

"I understand that but let's just enjoy each other here with the company of our friends."

" Or we could enjoy each other in Rome" - she told him

" I don't wanna fight Care. I just got you back. Lets just put this behind us ok?" - he suggested. As much as she didn't want to , she agreed. He was right. She was just being selfish. She had no clue what he had been trough the last couple of months , hiding in fear, going from one place to another , being constantly on the edge. He was right. Maybe she pushed the idea too far.

" Besides , since when do you wanna get out of Mystic Falls?" - he asked her.

" I don't know. I just do." - she lied.

She knew since when. Since that night. The night when she was helplessly dying on her bed , the night that someone so cruel showed humanity for the very first time, the night Klaus had saved her life. The night he gave her a choice , to live or to die. " There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Art , culture, music , genuine beauty and you can have all of it" - he had told her. It was her birthday. " I don't wanna die." - she said sadly. Klaus tenderly pulled her head up and offered her his blood , the only cure for a werewolf bite. She drank his blood as he stroked her hair whispering " happy birthday Caroline" . If it hadn't been for that Caroline probably would've stayed in her small home town , becoming an ordinary housewife reminiscing on the days when she used to be Miss Mystic Falls. But now she wanted more. She wanted to see what the world had to offer. And it felt like she couldn't wait any longer.

A few days have passed and she was enjoying her time with her boyfriend and her friends. She noticed that Stefan was acting a bit strange but she could assume that it was because of Elena and Damon. Their love triangle seemed to have ended with Elena telling Damon that she was in love with him. Personally Caroline would've gone for Stefan. He was the type of person that would put her desires ahead of his. Damon was selfish and arrogant and he and Caroline have never been on the best of terms. But she had to admit that there was something special about the bad boy charm. She didn't believe that they would stay together forever though. She was sure that Elena would end up like Katherine : wanting them both. They had an eternity to chase each other around anyway and the three of them would be together forever. Bonnie had gone completely MIA and they hadn't seen her in days. Caroline missed her best friend.

As she was pouring herself a cup of coffee in her kitchen she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID - Damon. What the hell?

" Hello" - she answered.

" You need to come over here fast." - he said with his low husky voice. She could hear weeping in the background. " What's going on?"- she asked anxiously. " Just get over here!" - he ordered his voice raising. Caroline rolled her eyes and hung up. She and Damon definitely didn't get along. But something was wrong. "What now?" - she asked herself. When she opened the door to the Salvatore mention

She could see Elena bawling her eyes out on the floor. Oh God. Damon didn't look so good either. He was patting her on the shoulder with a look full of grief. Chills started to run down her spine. She felt a knot in her throat and cold sweat running through her hands. What happened?

" She's dead!" - Elena started screaming. Caroline felt as if she just got struck by lightning. And she knew that she would hear the answer to the question she was dreading. Who? " Bonnie is dead! She's dead!"- Elena screamed. What? No ... that couldn't be true could it? Bonnie dead? Caroline felt her knees grow weak as tears started running down her cheeks. She kept awfully still for a minute until her body became aware of the tragedy that had happened. And it had a bad response. She kneeled down to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. She started hitting the floor as hard as she could. Her hands started to turn crimson of pain but her body simply couldn't stop. It couldn't handle the shock. But the bigger shock was Damon wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her. He looked as if someone had bled him dry. It came unnatural to Caroline knowing that Bonnie and him had a love-hate relationship. Well it was mainly hate. But seeing him so devastated showed her that he in fact did love Bonnie. And she loved her too. Now she was gone ... forever. She didn't ask how or why , none of it mattered anyway. It wasn't like those answers were going to bring her back. After Caroline had stopped torturing her hands by hitting the hard wooden floor , Damon got back to calming his girlfriend down. Caroline knew that in a hard time such as this she and Elena must stick together. But she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt as if she was dying. So she left without saying another word.

Paris, France

Caroline breathed in the fresh air trying to forget the horrible news. She was standing on a balcony in a hotel overlooking the Eiffel Tower. She felt a warm embrace. He was hugging her from the behind. She knew that he would come one day with her. She had a dream about it. As he was hugging her she begged him: " Don't ever leave me again. Please"

Even though she couldn't see him she knew that he was smiling tenderly. " Now how could I possibly leave you , love?" - he asked her while pulling her closer.

Yes , she knew that this would happen. She dreamt of it once. She knew that she would end up in Paris with the love of her life - just like in her dream where she didn't have to turn around because she knew exactly who it was. Klaus Mikaelson. Her _**last **_love.

The end


End file.
